This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Under the direction of G. Allan Johnson, as her graduate school mentor on the MR 7T magnet, the aims of this project are to learn animal scan set-up techniques, leading to experiments with cryogenic detector to develop techniques for the mouse brain susceptibility-weighted imaging.